1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure, a method of manufacturing a pixel structure, and an active device matrix substrate. More particularly, the invention relates to a pixel structure that has favorable storage capacitors and is capable of displaying images with high quality, a method of manufacturing the pixel structure, and an active device matrix substrate with the pixel structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Among the displays, liquid crystal display (LCD) has become the mainstream display. With the development of the LCD panels and the increasing requirements of the LCD panels for fast response speed, wide viewing angle, color shift prevention, etc., the LCDs may be in various display modes, e.g., multi-vertical alignment liquid crystal displays (MVA-LCD) capable of performing wide-viewing-angle display functions, in-plane switch liquid crystal displays (IPS-LCD), and so forth.
In the conventional IPS-LCD, a substantially lateral electric field generated by the coplanar pixel electrode and common electrode reorients (tilts) liquid crystal molecules, which determines whether light is allowed to pass through the LCD or not. Since the storage capacitor in a pixel structure of the conventional IPS-LCD is overlay small, flickers are likely to occur in the display image of the IPS-LCD. When the flickering issue becomes worse, image retention and cross talk may easily happen.
If, to better resolve the flickering issue, by increasing the amount of the storage capacitor in the pixel structure, the common electrode occupies the area of the pixel structure, which may however reduce the aperture ratio of the pixel structure and further deteriorate light utilization efficiency. Hence, the large storage capacitor and the high aperture ratio have been a trade-off issue for a long time, and thus it is necessary to develop a pixel structure that may have the large storage capacitor and the high aperture ratio.